Another Road
by Gia
Summary: [What If? for True Identities] As in, what if Mark had stopped to think for a moment and called his wife? What if they did the logical thing, and instead of kidnapping Harry, went to Dumbledore? The answer is obvious. A much shorter story.


Title: Another Road

Author: Gia

**E-Mail: **divinechild18[at]hotmail[dot]com

Rating: G

Pairing: None

Time: 5th Year

Summary: [**What If?** for **True Identities**] As in, what if Mark had stopped to think for a moment and called his wife. What if they did the logical thing, and instead of kidnapping Harry, went to Dumbledore? The answer is obvious. A much shorter story.

Disclaimer: I own not a thing.

Author Notes: Another way I could've tackled the challenge that **Phoenix Tears Type 6** proposed. I hadn't wanted to do a one-shot, so I spun a chapter fanfic. Here's a sort of **Alternate** way I would've done it. This **DOES NOT EFFECT "_True Identities_"!**

* * *

Excerpt from Chapter Three, True Identities:

He kept on walking, losing himself on the streets. Exhaustion won over him, when he finally leaned against the wall, and slid down to the dirty ground. Something was gnawing at him, was it anger? Grief? A bit of both probably, Mark thought bitterly. He had always been the stubborn type, and what he should obviously do was staring him right in the face. He could either walk away now, forgetting about today. Harry Potter. Everything.

Or...

End of Excerpt from Chapter Three, True Identities

* * *

Mark stood up, deciding that he should probably call his wife and tell her what had happened. Grace was always more rational during stressing times, something Mark relied on when he was too overcome. He stood up again, and decided not to head back to the Leaky Cauldron. It'd be better if he just stepped out Diagon Alley, and into the muggle area. A payphone wasn't hard to find.

Decision made, he headed out. It was fortunate that he carried loose change with him, so all he had to do was wait for Grace to pick up the phone. It rang only twice before Grace picked up.

"Hello?"

Mark breathed a sigh of relief. He was definitely glad she was there. "Grace, it's me."

Grace's tone immediately turned into concern. "Mark? Why are you calling? Is anything wrong?"

Mark's expression darkened. "You could say that.." he started slowly.

"What?" she demanded, but not harshly. "What do you mean?"

"Grace.. I think I.." he closed his eyes tiredly. "I think I saw Edward."

The silence on the other line was deafening. "What.. what are you saying, Mark?" she whispered, her voice wavering.

"It's insane, I know." Mark hurried, not wanting to upset his wife any longer. But he just had this feeling. A feeling that couldn't be ignored easily. "I don't expect you to believe me right away or anything--"

"I'm coming over there." Her voice was firm.

"What--? Grace, no--"

"No, I've made up my mind. Wait for me at the entrance of Diagon Alley."

"Grace--" the sound of the dial tone was his only response. Sighing, he hung up the phone. _'Maybe it wasn't the best idea to call her..' _Mark shook his head, his resolve strengthening. _'No, I'm glad I did. There's closure to be had. We need it.'_

Mark didn't have to wait long for Grace to arrive, and she instantly headed towards him once she caught sight of him. He immediately relayed the events, and was somewhat surprised to see Grace nodding her head seriously. "Grace.. I don't want to hurt you. To disappoint you.. It's just this, this feeling."

She smiled softly, laying her hand on his face. "It's alright." She gave a small laugh. "I feel a bit silly coming here so quickly, but Mark, your voice. It was different in a way. I knew that this had to be more than just a mistaken sighting."

He sighed, laying one hand over the one she placed on his cheek. "I understand. But how are we going to go about this?"

"We'll confront the headmaster about this."

"Confront--? No! Grace, that's a bit much.." he trailed off when he saw her shake her head.

"It's not," she said softly, "It's the best course of action. A simple test will confirm whether or not he's our son. That's the surest guarantee of an answer."

Mark nodded at her reason, now immensely glad that she had come. And he told her so. "Grace, dear, I'm glad I called you. I wasn't thinking at the time, I don't even know what I might've done in the situation.

She grinned. "Nothing short of kidnapping, I assume."

Mark rolled his eyes, grinning back at her when she laughed. "Come on, no time to waste, right?"

Grace nodded once, her face serious. They held each other's hands as they made the walking journey towards Hogwarts. And hopefully, to their son.

finis

* * *

A/N: Well? What do you think? I'd like to reiterate:

This DOES NOT EFFECT "_True Identities_"!

It was another way I could've dealt with the challenge! I thought it'd be nice to post here and see what people think! Remember, **THIS IS A ONE-SHOT!** It's **NOT** going to be continued, mainly because it would be odd if I wrote the same story twice, with those significant differences. My plots may be conflicting within each other. Ack! Too much! XD Moving on,I'd love to hear your input in a review!

Yes, if you're wonder how this went a different way in **True Identities**, then let me point out one thing. Remember Grace's line, _Nothing short of kidnapping, I assume_, well? I think that's a bit obvious. =D Anyway, if this has sparked your interest, then I suggest you read **True Identities** to read how I wrote that story. XD


End file.
